Amnesia
by Sepulvedlore
Summary: Izaya y sizuo han llevado una relación secreta por un tiempo, sin embargo un día durante su usual actuación de odio y la posterior persecución un accidente les arrebata la felicidad. Shizuo cree a izaya muerto, pero izaya esta vivo, sin embargo devido a que perdió toda sus memorias se lo han llevado. como tomara shizuo todo esto? volverá a ver a izaya? SHIZAYA!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D bueno el otro día estaba en santiago y de pronto me dio un ataque de inspiración y escribí esto. es shizaya. shizuo x Izaya del anime Durarara. luego hubo un corte y se me borro Dx pero lo volví a hacer porque me pareció que me había quedado bien *w* pos bueno aquí les dejo el prologo. ya tengo hasta el capitulo 2 así que dejen sus comentarios, y si les gustó díganlo así sabre y subiré los otros capítulos.**

* * *

Prologo-. Izaya…!

Era un día relativamente normal en la concurrida ciudad de ikebukuro; relativa, ya que a menos que vivieses en la ciudad poco de lo que pasara te parecería normal. Como ya era costumbre los dollars se encontraban en boca de todos, el ídolo y actor juvenil del momento yuhei henejima se encontraba en medio de una filmación en el centro de la ciudad rodeado por miles de fans, los pañuelos amarillos se podían ver en pequeños grupos por las calles y un mastodonte de tez negra intentaba atraer clientes a su sushi aunque más que atraerlos los espantaba. Sin embargo había algo fuera de lo común en la ciudad, algo de lo que pocos o nadie parecía darse cuenta, y es que cierto rubio ex bar tender y cierto pelinegro informante no se encontraban por ningún lado.

* * *

Un gruñido grave se dejó escuchar en la habitación al tiempo que el hombre en la camilla intentaba sentarse; alertando a cierto castaño que se encontraba dormitando en una silla cerca a la camilla, quien inmediatamente se levantó y acudió a ayudar a su paciente. Los dorados orbes pertenecientes al rubio comenzaron a escanear la habitación con evidente confusión, mientras que una mano sostenía su cabeza.  
" que bueno que finalmente despertaras shizuo-kun…"  
En cuanto estas palabras se escucharon los ojos del mencionado miraron directamente al doctor, notando inmediatamente la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban y el tono rojizo que tenían.  
"Shinra…? Pero que dem-"  
Sin dejarle terminar el medico continuó " me alegro que recuerdes mi nombre. Sin embargo… recuerdas…. Algo más? El por que estas aquí?"  
El rubio le miró con confusión y se disponía a preguntar de que hablaba cuando repentinamente imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior comenzaron a invadir su mente. Shizuo se agarró los cabellos con ambas manos al tiempo que sus ojos bien abiertos expresaban terror y dolor al tiempo que lagrimas se derramaban de ellos.  
Una expresión triste y de comprensión se acento en el rostro del doctor de cabello castaño, que inmediatamente cambio a una de total sorpresa cuando se encontró de pronto siendo levantado de la camisa por el rubio, mientras los labios de este ultimo se movían en preguntas mudas, quien al ver que su voz le fallaba comenzó a sacudir al otro bruscamente.  
En un acto de pánico por lo que la fuerza de su paciente podría hacerle el doctor sacó de su manga una jeringa y la clavó con fuerza en el hombro de su 'agresor', quien tras quedarse unos segundos mirando el objeto en su hombro, soltó al contrario y calló inconsciente al piso. Con solo una cosa en su cabeza…  
Izaya

Izaya había muerto….

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN OWO  
Y?! que les pareció? este es solo el prologo de una historia que tengo planeado hacer larga uwu. y si. me encanta dejar en suspenso 3 pos bien si les gustó dejen sus comentarios para asi yo tener las agallas de subir el cap 1. y si alguno de los lectores de alfas y omegas lee esto pues...-huye gaymente (?)- XD NO SE DONDE PUSE EL CAP 8! les prometo que cuando lo encuentre lo termino y lo subo. POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! (?)**


	2. capitulo 1 el accidente

**HOLAAAA x3 aqui yo con el capitulo uno. espero les guste. los pocos reviews que tube me hicieron feliz asi que aqui se los dejo. espero les guste. dejen sus reviews! son lo que me hace continuar! y no. no soy buena haciendo capitulos largos :P  
**

* * *

Capitulo 1-. El accidente

"IZAYA!"  
shizuo se levantó de un golpe con la respiración agitada y sudando frio, sus manos estrujaron las sabanas con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían por las facciones dolidas de su rostro. Recordaba, lo recordaba todo. El como hace ya unas semanas el e Izaya se habían hecho amantes, recordaba las noches de pasión descontrolada, recordaba el amor que se sentían uno al otro….y sobre todo…. Recordaba el accidente…  
-flash back-  
El se encontraba persiguiendo a su pulga como siempre, manteniendo el ya usual acto que mantenían en ikebukuro, habían decidido que aunque fuesen pareja mantendrían las apariencias. Y ese día como cualquier otro se encontraban montando su espectáculo de rutina; algunas señales de transito volaron, aunque ninguna era realmente dirigida al pelinegro, todas chocaban en algún lugar cerca; sin embargo al salir el pelinegro corriendo de un callejón con el rubio detrás el fuerte sonido de la bocina de un camión llamo la atención de ambos. En especial del rubio, para quien el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir muy muy despacio mientras todo pasaba.

Izaya se encontraba en medio de la calle…  
El camión venia muy rápido como para frenar…..  
Izaya no tenia donde correr…  
Lo perdería…  
No podía perderlo...!

Todo eso pasó por la mente del rubio en una milésima de segundo antes de que se lanzase a intentar salvar a izaya…. Su pulga….su amante…. Su amor.  
Intentó alcanzarlo y protegerlo con su cuerpo…. Sin embargo fue muy lento…. Si tan solo hubiese sido mas rápido! Pero no…. Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue la triste sonrisa que le dedicaba su pulga. Alcanzo a tomarle del brazo e intento empujarlo pero todo fue muy tarde y ambos fueron atropellados por el enorme camión.

Recordaba haber recuperado la conciencia poco después del impacto…. Y desearía haber muerto en ese momento, ya que si despertó fue solo para ver el cuerpo inerte de izaya rodeado se sangre. Lagrimas cayeron por su rostro y gritos salieron de su boca mientras intentaba llegar a rastras a izaya, si el ni podía levantarse no quería ni pensar como estaba izaya, debía estar herido…. Herido pero No muerto… no podía estarlo…. pero al llegar junto a el cuerpo de su amante descubrió la cruel realidad… Izaya no respiraba….. Lloró, lloró desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba y cuyo corazón ya no escuchaba latir…. Le llamó entre gritos y llanto hasta caer nuevamente inconsciente por la enorme perdida de sangre…..  
Izaya…..  
Su izaya….  
Ya no estaba…..  
Estaba muerto….  
Estaba solo…..  
Solo…  
\- fin flashback-  
Recordaba haber despertado luego en la casa de shinra y haberle tomado por la camisa violentamente y como este le inyecto un sedante. Pero no podía darle importancia a lo sucedido…. Izaya ya no estaba…. Los rojizos ojos con los que el doctor le había mirado eran clara muestra de que había llorado…. Izaya…. Su izaya…. Su pulga… ya no estaba….  
Con dolor en el pecho se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos y lloró larga y amargamente en silencio.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el triste silencio que envolvía al rubio tras haber llorado por una hora o mas ya, segundos después su medico y amigo de la infancia entró despacio a la habitación, en silencio y evadiendo evidentemente al otro con la vista  
" ya estas mas calmado…?"  
Fue lo único que shinra dijo con voz débil. Shizuo le miro pero no dio respuesta alguna. Como entendiendo el silencio de su amigo shinra tomó asiento en la silla cerca de la cama donde reposaba el rubio, pasaron algunos minutos sin ninguna palabra alguna hablada entre ellos, hasta que shizuo, para sorpresa del otro rompió el silencio.  
" esta muerto…no?"  
preguntó intentando que la voz no se le rompiera. A lo que el otro solo pudo responder bajando su mirada con tristeza. Tomando el silencio como respuesta definitiva shizuo comenzó a sollozar despacio.

Ver a su amigo de la infancia en tal estado le rompía el corazon a shinra. El sabia de la relación secreta que mantenían shizuo e izaya y había intentado de todo por salvar a Izaya…. Y lo había logrado! Pero…. Izaya no recordaba nada…. Había perdido absolutamente toda su memoria escepto su infancia, no recordaba nada mas alla de los 15 años, y el como amigo de shizuo no podía decirle que izaya ya no lo recordaba y que sus padres se lo habían llevado tras recibir la noticia, anhelando una segunda oportunidad para criar bien a su primogénito como siempre habían querido, borrando los errores del pasado… no. Shinra simplemente no podía decirle a shizuo que izaya seguía vivo pero que ya no lo podría volver a ver…. así que optó por mantenerse callado…. Jamás diría que izaya había muerto, ni que seguía vivo; no diría absolutamente nada…..  
El y Celty hicieron ese acuerdo…. Aunque a ambos los partiera el alma ver a shizuo así harían lo que ambos creían era lo mejor para el.


	3. capitulo 2 el dolor de la perdida

**hola otra vez. me alegro les guste mi historia :) me hacen muy feliz. bueno queria decirles que de ahora en adelante los capitulos se van a demorar. puesto que tengo que escribirlos, y tengo otro fic en progreso del que devo hacerme cargo. con suerte podria actualizar una vez al mes u.u lo lamento. bueno sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo 2.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 2-. El dolor de la perdida  
Shizuo se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio, pero no cualquier edificio, ese era el edificio donde antes vivía izaya; el rubio miraba hacia abajo con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esa ultime semana….  
-flash back-  
" tres costillas rotas, el fémur derecho fracturado, hombro derecho dislocado, lesiones múltiples y una perdida de sangre enorme… una persona con todo esto tardaría meses en curar.. Sin embargo han pasado dos días y ya estas en pie!"  
Exclamaba el doctor de pelo castaño tras haberse levantado a mitad de la noche por ruidos en su cocina, solo para encontrarse a shizuo vaciando su leche. El rubio lo ignoró como ya era costumbre. Con la mirada tristemente perdida en algún lugar desconocido, antes de volver a la habitación donde shinra lo había ubicado tras su llegada.  
El castaño sonrió con tristeza antes de seguir a su amigo y sentarse en su asiento de observación  
" como te sientes shizuo?"  
Preguntó preocupado no por su condición física si no su estado mental, recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros por respuesta.  
Así fueron los 5 días que shizuo tardó en recuperarse casi por completo, y tras los cuales regresó a su casa, sabiéndose observado por celty todo el tiempo ya que ella y shinra estaban muy preocupados por su condición mental; sin embargo tras dos días de vigilancia celty al fin había vuelto con el doctor. Y en cuanto a shizuo esta había aprovechado para ir a shinjuku al apartamento de la su pulga.  
Rompiendo la puerta ingreso al lugar y lo vio todo como siempre, un sentimiento de esperanza se apoderó de el, el cual solo en una profunda tristeza al comprobar que el informante definitivamente ya no estaba. Shizuo comenzó a revisar las cosas de izaya con la mirada entristecida, hallando en el closet una caja que tenia su nombre. Llevado por la curiosidad se sentó en la cama, que aún poseía el melancólico aroma de su difunto amante y las noches de pasión que en algún momento tuvieron allí, y se puso a revisar la misteriosa caja, solo para terminar con lagrimas en los ojos al ver el contenido.  
En la caja habían fotos suyas que izaya había tomado tiempo atrás furtivamente, algunas incluso de cuando estaban en la secundaria; habían allí tres diarios de vida completos con cosas que izaya escribía sobre el, y como al parecer ya le amaba desde antes de que el mismo se diese cuenta de que amaba le amaba; y lo que le hizo llorar… fotos que izaya guardaba en las cuales aparecían el y shizuo tras haberse hecho amantes, muchas fotos que el recordaba claramente como izaya siempre le pedia que le dejase tomar y que el solo aceptaba a regañadientes, y la increíblemente feliz cara que ponía el informante cuando el aceptaba. Con dolor en el alma shizuo tomo una de las fotos y tras poner la puerta es su lugar subió a la azotea.  
-fin flashback-  
Y alli se encontraba, con dicha foto es su mano derecha mientras con dolor en el alma se preparaba para su suicidio. Ya no podia vivir sin izaya, su pulga. No soportaba la vida sin el. Asi que apretando la foto en su mano y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a saltar.  
" Shizu-chan no hagas eso…."  
Abriendo los ojos de golpe y recuperando el equilibrio shizuo miró a todos lados frenéticamente.  
"izaya…..?"  
Sin embargo no había nada. Suspirando pesadamente retomó su tarea de acabar con su vida, solo para verse interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de su amante, la cual estaba en su cabeza.  
" shizu-chan no me ignores, te dije que no hicieras eso…"  
Con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente el rubio se alejó del borde del edificio y se dejo caer al suelo.  
" y que quieres que haga izaya?! No tengo fuerzas para afrontar esta tortura…!" gritó al aire al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos " su tu no estas aquí ya nada vale la pena…"  
Una pequeña risa de las que el ya conocía bien resonó en su cabeza " pero si yo no me eh ido a ningún lado shizuo…" decía la voz que el tanto amaba " alguna vez has escuchado lo que se dice de que aquellos que amas siempre vivirán en tu corazón? Mientras tu vivas yo estaré contigo, pero si mueres… desapareceré de este mundo definitivamente…. Es eso lo que quieres?"  
" NO!"  
Shizuo exclamó, se levantó de un golpe y se limpió las lagrimas. De seguro se estaba volviendo loco pero no le importaba, si aun podía escuchar la voz de quien tanto amaba entonces tal vez la vida no fuese tan mala….

Con ese pensamiento el rubio volvió al apartamento de su pulga e hizo unas cuantas llamadas, a Tom, shinra y celty para que le ayudasen a llevar a cabo lo que ya había decidido. Se mudaría allí. Quería tener todo aquello que alguna vez perteneció a su amante. No dejaría que el apartamento fuese vaciado y re vendido al igual que las otras cosas. NO! El se quedaría allí y protegería ese lugar. Viviría allí junto con la esencia de izaya…  
Al momento de cerrar los ojos podía ver claramente el rostro de izaya sonriendo. " eso está mejor….." escuchó decir a la voz en su cabeza, trayendo una leve sonrisa a su rostro, así es como izaya hubiese querido….  
"si…. Tienes razón"  
Tomando un marco que izaya tenia guardado puso allí su foto favorita, en la que salían ellos dos sonriendo, felices por el solo hecho de estar juntos..…..

* * *

**uuuh se estará volviendo loco? hehehe si les gustó dejen sus reviews, que son lo que me impulsa a seguir.**


End file.
